Mortality
by Serebhirl
Summary: When Arquellien joins the Fellowship of the Ring, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. Experiences love, loss, danger, action, and more. Full summary inside.
1. Friends and Family

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that J.R.R. Tolkien has created. I do, however, own the plot line and any characters you do not recognize within the story.  
  
Title: Mortality  
  
Author: Sirebhirl  
  
Summary: Arquellien was raised alongside her twin brother, Aragorn. So naturally, she was raised like a boy. When the chance comes up to join the Fellowship of the Ring, she immediately wants to be a part of it. She had no idea what she was doing. Throughout her journey she faces danger, love, adventure, magic, loss, and so much more. This is a tale of a young girl who is finding herself along the road of the ring.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
A/N- Here is the first chapter of a hopefully successful story. I have been holding these imaginations and plot lines for too long. So I have decided to make a story out of them. I have started this story out where you know what is going on, but if you do happen to get confused, tell me and I will try to make it better.  
  
The summary will not be on any of the other chapters so there is no use complaining about it if you frustrated by all the typing. Well I truly hope you enjoy what I have because I have been working on it for too long in my mind for it to fail.  
  
If I do happen to get something wrong I would be very grateful to know what I did and your opinion on it. I am trying to improve my writing. I definitely do not mind constructive criticism.  
  
Thank you so much for choosing this story to read and I hope you come back for more.  
  
"Give up the Halfling, She-Elf!" the raspy voice of one of the Black Riders seeped through her shaped ears. She focussed on the one who had spoken, whom she thought was the leader.  
  
"If you want him, come and claim him!" She yelled, drawing her sword, her eyes glowing with fire. She did not fear them. She closed her eyes and began speaking the Elvish language to the waters. "Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer!"  
  
The water arose as the Black Riders began to cross. Their cloaked heads shifted to the West and they hissed at her in anger. The waters stampeded them until she could see them no more.  
  
Arwen breathed a sigh of relief, but realized the task was not yet complete. She felt the little hobbit shift in her arms. She looked down at him realizing how faint he had become and the strange noises he began making. Arwen slid off her faithful friend, Asolfath, laid Frodo on the ground carefully, and kneeled next to him.  
  
"No! No! Frodo, no! Frodo, don't give in! Not now!" Tears fell from her gem eyes and she pulled him close. She would not let him become one of them. It was not over. Then when one would think all hope was lost; she whispered a simple prayer. "What grace has given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him."  
  
Frodo's eyes then went towards the heavens and visions came to pass through his mind. And a strong, solid voice entered it. "Lasto beth nîn, Tolo dan na ngalad."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are they?!" The brunette girl paced back and forth forming a miniature arena.  
  
"Calm down Arquellien." said Arwen, who sat across from her on the white stone balcony, "They will get here soon. It is only a man and three hobbits. They will get here before darkness breaks over the land, I swear to you."  
  
Arquellien stopped pacing and stared at her Elvin friend who had now begun playing with her hair. "Exactically! It shouldn't take this long for a man and three little hobbits! How can you be so calm? I would be going insane right now if I were you!"  
  
"Well you're not me, but you are going insane!" Arwen said with a laugh. She stopped playing with her hair and walked over to her friend. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she whispered, "They will return. Unharmed. I swear to you."  
  
Arquellien sighed and slumped against the stone pillar. She blew her chestnut hair from her face and replaced it with her hand. "I guess I am over-reacting a little." Arwen snorted and smirked at her. "Okay, okay. A lot, but it is hard when you brother is out there and you KNOW that it should be you. He gets to have ALL the fun!"  
  
Arwen smiled. "You think trying to be killed by Nazgul and rescue a little hobbit who bares a great burden is fun?" Arquellien smiled faintly at the thought and nodded. Sighing, Arwen walked to the edge of the balcony and looked around. "I don't blame you one bit mellomin. Not one bit."  
  
Arquellien was soon next to the She-Elf. "Would you check again? Please?!" She put on her best puppy-dog-face and whimpered, but Arwen was not easily destructed.  
  
"Again?! I have checked five times in the last fifteen minutes!" She cried. Arwen looked to her friend and breathed in and out deeply. "Fine! But this is the last time!" Arquellien beamed and jumped giggling. "And just so you know I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for me. I want to know where they are too you know." Arquellien nodded and motioned for her friend to continue.  
  
As Arwen began to search the area with her strong sky-blue eyes, Arquellien examined her. Her eyes were like rare azure gems that fit perfectly with her shining fair skin and fine lips. Her hair cascaded in a wavy chocolate waterfall a little past her waste tangled behind her pointed ears. She had a brilliant smile that lit up her eyes.  
  
Her clothing was silk and sating woven with all the colors of the light sky. And she did not walk. She glided and danced as if in a never-ending waltz. Compared to Arquellien, she was queen. She seemed to have no faults.  
  
Arwen was beautiful. And even though Arquellien was beatiful also, knew she could never match up to her Elvish friend. Unlike Arwen, she was mortal, human. Her skin tanned from the many days in the sun. She had thick dark lashes that brought out her emerald eyes. Her hair was much like Arwen's, but it went just above her waste and was matted with dirt and tangled with vines from the long, crude journey to Rivendell. It was chestnut, mixing well with fall colors.  
  
Although she was beautiful, she had a long scare starting from the back of her ear going to the side of her neck. And no matter what, it always bothered her. Even though she could cover it with her hair. She didn't even know how she got it.  
  
Her clothing consisted of brown leggings, brown boots, and a green tunic that traveled to her thigh and was tightened with a brown belt on her hips. Her weapons, still attached to her, contained a brown leather sheath with an old sword that had been through many battles latched to her belt and a bow 'n arrow, belonging to her mother, carved with many designs and Elvish script. In the English language it said, 'Aim with your mind. Shoot with your heart.'  
  
Though it never helped, for she was most likely the worst archer in the history of middle earth. Well, not the worst, but she came very close.  
  
Throughout all this thinking, Arquellien had not noticed Arwen trying to speak with her and she was now waving her hand in front of her face jumping like a giddy Ork.  
  
"Hello?!" Arwen said finally knocking her on the head with her palm, "Is anyone in there? They are here!"  
  
Arquellien straitened from her slumped position blinking. "What?" She asked, unsure of what her friend had said. "I'm sorry I got lost in thought. Could you please repeat that?"  
  
Arwen laughed and grabbed her shoulder gently. "My friend you need to start getting your head out of the clouds and put your tiny feet back on the ground!" She said now pulling her towards the stone steps. "I said 'They're HERE!'"  
  
Arquellien jumped away from her friend and sprang down the steps two at a time. She saw her brother running towards the steps, obviously seeing her, with a wide smile. She was so busy watching him come closer, that she did not see the last step clearly and tripped.  
  
She stumbled across the landing, but was caught by a pair or strong arms just before she came face to face with the dirt. She looked up at her savior and smiled brightly. A giggle entered and exited her throat as his beaming eyes met hers.  
  
"ARAGORN!" she screamed with delight. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as his arms encircled her waste. "I missed you so much!"  
  
Aragorn gave a deep laughed and squeezed her firmly before swinging his laughing sister around in a wide sphere. "As I you little one." he replied setting her down gently. He raised an eyebrow and fingered the mud and twigs in her hair. "How was your journey?"  
  
"It went fine." She said looking up at him. He was a head taller than her though they were the same age. "But I really should be asking YOU that question. So, how did it go? Did you have anymore trouble with the Ringwraiths? Are the little hobbits alright?"  
  
He smiled at her with his handsome face. His blue eyes shone bright. Although they were twins, he had inherited their mother's eyes and she their father's. He had shoulder length brown hair and his skin had been browned now from the sun's rays. He was now growing a beard and mustache, so when he kissed her, the bristles tickled her cheek. The sword in its sheath thumped his hip when he moved to hug her again.  
  
"Could have been better, no, and yes." He said his eyes gleaming. She smiled and kissed his rough cheek. She saw him gaze past her and turned. Arwen had finally reached the bottom of the steps. She smiled widely and glided towards them.  
  
"Well it took you long enough! I could have cleaned, braided, and dress my hair in the amount of time it took you to get down sixteen steps!" Arquellien said smiling. But neither Arwen nor Aragorn noticed her speaking. They did not even glance her way, but only stared into eachother's eyes.  
  
Aragorn pushed his sister lightly to the side and stepped up to Arwen. "Have you been well?"  
  
"Not as well as I am now." She replied looking deeply into his eyes. Love filled them.  
  
"Oh brother!" Arquellien grumbled. She sighed when they did not hear her and walked towards the hobbits that were looking around stunned at the beautiful surroundings.  
  
"'Quel Andunel" She said when she reached them. They all looked at her as if she had grown three heads. She raised an eyebrow and repeated herself think they had not heard her correctly.  
  
Finally one of them spoke, "I am sorry miss, but we hobbits do not know the Elvish language. Do you know the language of men?"  
  
She stared at the hobbit. He looked just like the rest of them, except one was wider than the rest. He had come from in between the two and stood proud unlike the others whom were almost cowering behind him in fear or distrust.  
  
Arquellien almost laughed. "Good afternoon." She said with a smile. "My name is Arquellien. What are yours?"  
  
The hobbits sighed in relief knowing then that she could speak English. The one that had spoken before smiled at her and said, "My name is Pippin," He motioned behind him at the large hobbit. "That is Sam, and this is Merry." He said pointing to the other hobbit.  
  
She placed her right hand on her heart and bowed slightly at the waist in greeting as the hobbits made waving motions with their hands.  
  
"Are you an elf?" Sam asked.  
  
Arquellien was slightly surprised at the question. How could anyone believe her to be an elf, being in the state she was? "No. I am of the race of men." She said with a bright smile.  
  
'Hey is not EVERY day you are mistaken for an elf!' she thought to herself. She smiled at the look of disappointment that had crossed over Sam's face.  
  
"But there is an Elf, just over there. I am not sure if you have met her already, but her name is Arwen." She said leaning down to their level.  
  
Sam looked up excited, but the excitement died when he saw whom it was. "Oh. We met her already, but now I want to see a real Elf."  
  
Arquellien laughed throwing her head back and patted him on the shoulder. "Well if you spend a few days here, I am positive you will meet a real Elf. But in the mean time I would love to hear about your journey. Let me show you to your room and then we shall swap stories." She said smiling warmly at them.  
  
Sam smiled, but declined. "Actually, I would rather it if you took me to Master Frodo. I would greatly appreciate seeing him again." Arquellen smiled at the love for his friend.  
  
"Well let me show you your rooms and then we can take all three of you to Frodo. How does that sound? I have actually been meaning to check up on him myself. I only just arrived here this morning." She said.  
  
They all smiled at her and they made their way to their chambers talking along the trip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A day passed and Arquellien and the three hobbits had grown quite close. It was almost as they had been friends forever seeing as how easily they spoke to one another.  
  
Arquellien sat, on that beautiful morning, in the library shoving he nose into more and more books. She was resting on the floor at that point, piles of books surrounding her, reading about the many battles of Middle Earth.  
  
"I have been through half this library and I have found no more then ONE book about a heroic woman." She growled in frustration throwing the book to the side. Arquellien, in her anger, had not noticed the four Hobbits standing at the door with sly grins on their faces.  
  
"I would not want to get on your bad side milady." Merry said with a laugh as her head lifted in recondition of the voice.  
  
"I am going to have to agree with Merry." Sam said happily, "You talk to yourself, you anger quickly, and you throw helpless books in which have no mean of defending themselves. You are quite dangerous."  
  
Arquellien laughed. "You need not worry my rage little ones. I believe you could never anger me. Annoy, yes. Anger, no." Arquellien stood delighted with her little friends.  
  
She walked towards the four Hobbits and bowed her right hand at her heart.  
  
"Master Frodo. I am Arquellien. I'm pleased to see you have awoken. I assume you are healed?"  
  
Frodo smiled, pleasured that she knew his name. "Yes I am much better. Although Gandalf has said I will never completely heal." He looked down at his now covered wound and sighed.  
  
Arquellien smiled and reached out placing her hand on his injury. "May the watchers of this world protect you in every way possible."  
  
Frodo looked up beaming and thanked her.  
  
"As you can see Frodo is here and does not know his way. So Merry, Sam, and I have taken it upon our selves to show him around." Pippin said moving in between them. "And since we do not know the land as well as you do, we were wondering if you would like to help us." He took her hand and looked at her with pleading eyes. They all did.  
  
She chuckled and pinched his cheek. "You are good. But I am better." she laughed again. "I am sorry little Hobbits, but I am searching for more at least three books about warriors that are women and I refuse to leave until I find them. I shall try to join you later."  
  
The Hobbits looked down at the ground and began mumbling apologies for interrupting her time.  
  
Arquellien sighed heavily and they knew that they had won.  
  
"Alright. Let me get my scrolls and we may go. I must get some fresh air any way." She grabbed her belongings and began walking out the door with the now light-hearted Hobbits.  
  
"You are very good you know." She said once they were outside the doors and walking down the path. "One of the best. You are going to have to teach me your skills. They are unlike any others."  
  
The five of them laughed and continued walking.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
~ Later that evening ~  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"Philphoto's Bones." Aragorn replied quietly.  
  
"That is a wonderful book," she said leaning over his shoulder. "What page are you on?"  
  
"I have just started." He said shifting his body over so she could not see. "Stop that. You know I hate it."  
  
"Stop what?" she said leaning over his shoulder again.  
  
"THAT!" He stood frustrated.  
  
His twin laughed lightly, eyes sparkling. "Oh calm down dear brother. I was only teasing." she kissed his noes and hugged him. "Breath."  
  
Aragorn breathed heavily.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked as she picked at a leaf from the tree.  
  
She cradled it, then let it fly off into the wind before answering.  
  
"What? Can't a sister want to spend some time with her dear, dear brother whom she loves VERY deeply?" She asked innocently.  
  
He eyed her suspiciously. "What do you want?"  
  
The innocence faded and shock took over. "I am appalled and ashamed that you think the only time I come to talk to you is when I need something." She exclaimed. She placed her hand over her heart dramatically; "I just wanted to be with you!"  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow and looked at her unbelieving. They sat there like that for a moment; Aragorn skeptical and Arquellien shocked, until the female version of him huffed and sat up straight.  
  
"Okay fine. I was wondering if I could borrow your sword. 'Clames' broke in half when I was in the practice rink. Please?" She asked, the puppy- face at work yet again.  
  
Aragorn was about to refuse when he saw the look in her eyes. It was so sad that he had to give in.  
  
"Fine." He said. Arquellien jumped enthusiastically and kissed his bristly cheek gratefully. "You know that won't work on the Orks."  
  
She nodded and saluted him sarcastically. He picked up his sheathed sword and handed it to her hesitantly.  
  
"Oh Aragorn. Calm down I won't hurt it." She said sweeping it away. She kissed him again and began walking towards the rink.  
  
As she passed by the statue that held the shards of Narsil, she stopped. She turned to look at it. A bubble of anger grew in her heart and she averted her eyes so it would grow no more. Unfortunately they shifted to Aragorn who was watching her intently, understanding.  
  
She smiled faintly. She turned back to the Blade, took one glance, and walked swiftly away. On the way out, she ran into someone.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled. She looked up at her prey. It was a man. A human man. She was so surprised to see another human, she did not hear him apologize.  
  
"I am sorry what did you say?" She asked shaking her head.  
  
"I said 'I am sorry for running into you.' I should have been watching where I was going." He said. His eyes ran over her choice of clothing. It was the same outfit from before, only because in her rush to get to Rivendell she had not packed correctly.  
  
Her hair had been washed and was now in gentle waves. It had gotten in here way though in the practice rink, so she had several braids in it and put it into a ponytail. She still carried her brother's sword and her arrows rested on her back along with her bow.  
  
"Oh, there is no need for that. It was my fault." She said swiftly, "I was frustrated and you just happened to be my victim. I apologize, but I am on my way somewhere so I must go." She bowed with her hand over her heart for what seemed like the millionth time that day.  
  
"Well then," He said his eyes now meeting hers, "Let me keep you from your destination no longer." He bowed, repeating her action and brushed past her.  
  
'I guess he is here for Elrond's gathering to speak about the ring.' she thought continuing to walk.  
  
When she got to the split in the path, she stopped. She looked at the way going to her room and resting. Then her eyes trailed over the path for the rink. Sleep was so tempting.  
  
'No,' she thought, 'I will not give into something like he did! I am not him. I can fight it! I can...right?'  
  
She shook her head and headed towards the practice rink.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was early in the morning and Arquellien was running through the halls at top speed when she collided into something hard and smooth, which was starting to happen a lot lately. She landed quite ungracefully on her backside.  
  
"OW!" She cried and began rubbing her injury, "Tanya Awra!"  
  
"I could agree with that." said a strong male voice.  
  
Arquellien looked up at her victim and had to hold back a gasp. This was the most beautiful man alive! She looked him over carefully taking in every ounce of charm he possessed. He had long blond hair, brilliant blue crystal eyes, a very lean, amazing body, and the point on his ear was so perfectly shape-  
  
'Points?' She thought, 'I guess he is an Elf then. No wonder he is so handsome!'  
  
His outfit was very much like the one she had worn the previous day. In fact it was the exact same outfit only a little bigger and it did not contain weapons at the moment.  
  
She looked down at herself. She was so glad that she had cleaned up yesterday. Her hair was now in neat braids, or it was, and she wore a green dress made of an unknown Elven material.  
  
Elrond had given it to her when she had gone to see him. It was absolutely gorgeous with the silver lining and ribbon that laced up in the back in a delicate weave. He had said it made her look like her mother. Arquellien was happy with this for she was told her mother was beautiful.  
  
"I am so sorry!" She said standing and pulling the poor Elf up. "I was not paying attention to where I was going. I was in a hurry and-Oh no! I am late!"  
  
Arquellien apologized a countless number of times to be on the safe side, then gathered her skirts and began running in the direction she had come.  
  
The Elf stood there motionless trying to piece together what had just happened. It was only moments did he have to wait until Arquellien came running back to the opposite direction.  
  
"Wrong way." She said as she passed the Elf, "Again VERY sorry!"  
  
Arqullien flew by the Elf like the speed of wind.  
  
'Very nice darling! Very nice!' She thought to herself as a pale red color came to her cheeks.  
  
Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer- Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word: flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths  
  
Lasto beth nîn, Tolo dan na ngala. - Hear my voice, come Back to the light.  
  
Mellomin - My friend.  
  
'Quel Andunel - Good Afternoon  
  
Tanya Awra - That hurt  
  
So tell me. Did like it? Didn't like it? Tell me I really do want to know! Just press that little blue button right there that says 'GO'. Thanks a bunch for reading. 


	2. The Ring of Sauron

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.  
  
Title: Mortality  
  
Author: Sirebhirl  
  
Rated: PG  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! That really mad me want to write more!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Arquellien rushed into the meeting just as everyone was sitting down. She skidded across the floor and plopped down next to Aragorn.  
  
"Where were you?" Aragorn whispered leaning over to her.  
  
"Madlyn held me up. She wanted me to be 'beautiful' for the meeting." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
Aragorn chuckled. "Well, she did her job then. You look like a woman for once." Arquellien hit him on his arm roughly. "What? It is true my sister. I have never, in our lifetime together, seen you look more like a woman than you do now. You cannot be angry at me for speaking of your beauty."  
  
Arquellien smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "Well thank you, but this will be the last time it happens. You know I hate getting all dressed up. I like to be comfortable, not uncomfortable." They grinned at each other.  
  
Arqullien leaned back in her seat and looked around, taking in the people around her. Her eyes rested on a man entering the room. It was the same Elf that she had run into on the way over to the meeting. The pale red color began to return to her cheeks when he looked directly at her. He smiled and took a seat across the room from her.  
  
'I am so stupid.' She thought to herself, 'I knocked down some gorgeous Elf and now he is sitting across from me.'  
  
Arquellien covered her face with her hand and rested her elbow on the armrest. Aragorn knocked her on the arm lightly and nodded in the direction of Elrond who was now standing.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond said. He then motioned for Frodo to stand.  
  
Frodo slowly got up and placed the ring on the table. Arquellien watched him sit down with a sigh of relief. She could almost see the huge weight being lifted off his shoulders as he smiled. When he looked at her, she smiled and they nodded at each other in greeting.  
  
When the ring had been set, the people around her had gasped and began mumbling things. The blond Elf's blue eyes had grown wide with wonder.  
  
"The doom of men." said a man.  
  
"So it is true." Said another. He stood and Arquellien recognized him as the man she had had the midnight meeting with last night.  
  
"In a dream." He began quietly. He began walking towards where the ring lay. "I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the west, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bain is found.'"  
  
Then the man reached for the ring.  
  
"Isildur's Bain." He said again.  
  
At this moment, Elrond jumped from his place.  
  
"BORIMIR!" He cried angrily.  
  
Immediately after, an old man stood and began speaking the language of the ring.  
  
"Ash nazg durbatuluk, Ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatuluk, Agh burzum- ishi krimpatul."  
  
The people around her shuttered. One dwarf yelled. Arquellien looked towards the Blond Elf. He had closed his eyes in pain and had begun rubbing his head. The man, whom she found was named Borimir, had sat back down and was looking in awe at the old man.  
  
It was not until the third verse had she begun to feel a throbbing in her mind. It grew larger and larger. She got the feeling it was going to explode. She slammed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. The pain was so bad, she did not even notice her brother had grasped her hand for support.  
  
Then, almost as soon as the pain had come, it stopped. She opened her eyes timidly and looked around. Many still had their eyes closed and were rubbing their foreheads. Arquellien looked towards Elrond, who had also stopped massaging his head.  
  
"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." He said looking up at the wizard.  
  
His reply came slowly, for he seemed to have lost a great amount of energy. "I do not beg your pardon, Master Elrond." the old man began, "For the black speech of Mordor may it be heard in every corner of the West. The ring is all together evil." He spat out the words as if the were poison and began walking back to his place next to Frodo.  
  
"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Borimir said shaking his head and yet again began standing, "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
'What is this guy's problem?' Arquellien thought angrily, 'Does he not realize the ring is dangerous and evil?'  
  
Apparently, Aragorn had thought the same as his sister because at this point, he was standing.  
  
"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." He said with a hint of frustration.  
  
Borimir looked to him and spat, "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"  
  
"This is no mere Ranger." the blond Elf stated also standing, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
Arquellien put her face into her hands.  
  
'The boys got beauty," she thought, 'but very little brains.'  
  
She saw Aragorn grit his teeth and sigh. She could almost hear him cursing the Elf in anger.  
  
Many people gasped at the thought of a future kind standing before them. Frodo's eyes grew wide and Arquellien took that he had not known. Borimir turned to face Aragorn, his mouth open.  
  
"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" He said almost unbelieving. Then he looked towards Arquellien and back towards Aragorn.  
  
His bright eyes moved back and forth putting their faces together. Then his eyes shifted to Aragorn's ring and then to hers. They were exactically alike, except Arquellien's ring had dragons making the band instead of serpents.  
  
"And an heir to the throne of Gondor." the Elf said angrily.  
  
He smiled then, having figured it out. "And this must be the daughter. Arquellien, daughter of Arathorn. Rightful queen of Gondor if her brother chooses not to see it through."  
  
Arquellien was very tempted to get up and start to lash out on him, but she restrained herself. She gripped the armrest until her entire arm had gone white. Her teeth felt as if they were glass and would break any moment from gritting them so hard. Her eyebrows had made a perfect 'V' and her eyes were glowing with rage.  
  
People looked at Aragorn and Arquellien amazed. The blond Elf stood still with his mouth open. Frodo looked back and forth between the two and began comparing their features. All the dwarves' had their mouths open in shock.  
  
Aragorn raised a hand to the Elf. "Havo dad, Legolas."  
  
'Legolas,' Arquellien thought, 'You know if he hadn't blown our cover, there could have been something. Well, I guess someone was going to find out sooner or later. Better sooner. Okay so I guess we still have a chance.' She smiled faintly to herself, then glared at Borimir.  
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He said before glaring back at her and sitting down.  
  
Aragorn took his seat next to Arquellien and they made eye contact. Although no emotion went through their eyes, they knew what each one was thinking. 'He is not to be trusted.'  
  
"Argorn is right," said the old wizard, "We cannot use it."  
  
Borimir looked down and covered his face with his hand. He looked as if he was about to say something else but he didn't and Arquellien was very happy for that reason. She knew if he had said one more thing, she would now be able to control herself.  
  
"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said forcefully.  
  
One of the dwarves stood and raised his axe. "What are we waiting for?!" He yelled before trying to smash it with his axe. Instead, the axe breaks and he was sent flying backward into his dwarfish friends.  
  
Arquellien looked to Frodo and saw that he had jammed his eyes shut in pain. He grabbed his forehead and looked away from the ring.  
  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond said, stopping the commotion.  
  
A whispering entered Arquellien's mind. It sounded dark and deep. So quiet it was. Yet it was so loud she thought everyone might have heard it. She looked around for a sign of anyone hearing it. No one looked. Either because they did not want it to show, or because they did not hear it. Her eyes strayed to Frodo. Their eyes connected. He had heard it also. She was so sure of it.  
  
"One of you must do this." Elrond said breaking her thoughts.  
  
She heard a sigh coming from a couple seats down her where Borimir sat. He opened his mouth and Arquellien would have jumped on him if Aragorn had not been hanging on to her arm.  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor." He said catching her attention. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."  
  
Legolas stood again, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" said the one they called Gimli. Legolas' eyes flashed.  
  
Borimir stood angrily, "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"  
  
Gimli, obviously not paying attention, yelled at Legolas, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"  
  
The three elves sitting on either side of Legolas stood in anger ready to fight with the dwarf, but Legolas held them back. Then the dwarves stood ready to defend Gimli. Then everyone was standing except Frodo and Arquellien. She listened to the bickering and arguing around her.  
  
"Never trust and Elf!" who was yelled by Gimli who was now being yanked back by the other dwarves.  
  
"Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" said the Grey wizard.  
  
At this moment, Arquellien was standing. The look in Frodo's eyes was almost scary. He just sat there and stared at the ring. She knew he had heard the voices and might have even be hearing it then. She walked swiftly towards them, but was stopped was someone grabbing her arm.  
  
She turned ready to lash out on the person, but stopped when she saw who it was. Legolas stood before her a half smile on his face. He placed his hand over his heart and bowed slowly. She did the same and they straitened.  
  
Arquellien had been so captured by his eyes she completely forgot Frodo until she heard his voice.  
  
"I will take it." He said.  
  
Arquellien shut her eyes almost in pain from the thought of a little Hobbit going into Mordor alone. The bickering had not stopped and it had not gotten quieter. Arquellien turned away from Legolas and faced Frodo. He had a look of determination on his face.  
  
"I will take it!" He said louder. The arguing stopped and everyone turned to the little Hobbit. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though - though I do not know the way." He said lowering his voice, no longer a need to yell.  
  
The Grey wizard stepped up next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." "If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will." Much to Arquellien's surprise Aragorn knelt before Frodo, "You have my sword."  
  
"And you have my bow." Legolas said stepping behind Frodo.  
  
Gimli stood next to Legolas, "And my axe!"  
  
Frodo smiled and looked at Arquellien with pleading eyes. She frowned at him for playing that game with her. Then she smiled and before all the council, a woman stepped up to face a battle with death.  
  
"You, my little friend, have a brave soul. If such a small person could handle such a large task, I will go with you." she said kneeling before him, "You have my strength." She kissed his forehead gingerly and whispered so that only he could hear, "That was called cheating Frodo. I was going to come anyway."  
  
Frodo smiled at her knowing she had been speaking of the face her had made.  
  
She took her place at the edge. Then much to Arquellien's dislike, Borimir stepped up in front of Frodo.  
  
"You carry the fates of us all, little one." He said softly, "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
"Here!" said a voice from behind her. Arquellien turned to see Sam running out from the bushes. She smiled and shook her head. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He said taking his place next to Frodo.  
  
"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not." Elrond said jokingly.  
  
"Oi! We're coming too!" Arquellien recognized the voice of Merry before he and Pippin ran out from behind a door just next to where she sat. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." They also stood next to Frodo.  
  
"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Merry leaned over to him, "Well that rules you out, Pip." Pippin glared at him and Arquellien laughed clapping them both on the shoulder.  
  
"Ten companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said.  
  
Pippin smiled and uncrossed his arms. "Great! Where are we going?"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Havo dad: Sit down  
  
Ash nazg durbatuluk, Ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatuluk, Agh burzum- ishi krimpatul: One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.  
  
Well, how did you like this chapter? I only made this the making of the Fellowship because I need to go to school. So press that little blue button and tell me what you think! I appreciate it! 


End file.
